


it’s always you

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Chapter 150/149, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen - Freeform, Gen, Mission Escalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Team Oboro has a covert mission to accomplish in the Land of Fire. No problem, right?





	it’s always you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> Request by wafflelate
> 
> Mubi & Oboro & Kagari (The Rain Genin),  
> Mubi & Oboro & Kagari (The Rain Genin) & Anyone,  
> Mubi & Oboro & Kagari (The Rain Genin) & Sasuke
> 
> I think the Rain Genin are so funny. Truly one of the best goofs in the whole fic. But I'd also love something more dramatic with them! Anything is good.

Team Oboro finishes their mission — or rather, finishes their _overt mission_ — escorting their client safely to the welcoming arms of Land of Fires premier casino town, Tanzaku-gai. They’re thanked briskly and dismissed, which allows them to get on with their _covert_ mission.

Their visa into the Land of Fire assumes they’ll be travelling at civilian pace in both directions, a clever piece of misdirection by the writers of their mission scroll when their client was never intended to return with them at all. Which means that — even accounting for their own travel time — they have three days in the Land of Fire before anyone starts to get suspicious.

The timing is tight, but if their intel is good it’ll be more than sufficient.

“Let’s go,” Oboro says, when they’re out of the bustling town and the watchful eyes that might have been either civilian or undercover ninja. There are too many rich people spending too much money for the town not to be lousy with ninja.

They body flicker into the forest, heading west towards Land of Wind instead of north towards home. They don’t go quite as far as Land of Rivers — even approaching from this side they don’t want to mess with the Hidden Leaf troops scattered across the border. But they skirt cautiously up the length of it, taking note of where they spot ninja and outposts, comparing it to their own information from Hidden Rain.

Kagari’s sensory ability is valuable for this task, one of the reasons Team Oboro was specifically selected, along with their team wide expertise at earth walking.

“We should lay the ambush here,” Mubi says, when they come to a mountain pass along the north road. The mountains on either sides are by no means impassable, but neither do they provide shortcuts. Most ninja would just take the road — especially chunin travelling in teams.

“If we set a warning signal on the south path,” Kagari says, “I’ll be able to tell if they try and go around.”

Oboro nods briskly. “Okay, let’s do it.”

So far their intel has been good. Hidden Leaf is manning all outposts at full capacity, even on this side of the country. Which means that they need to _stock_ those outposts frequently.

Which is good news for Hidden Rain. There’s no better way to gain supplies than to take them from your enemies — and if they can frame Sand or Rivers for it, all the better. Sand might have that alliance with Leaf now, but that doesn’t mean they _wouldn’t_ try intercept a supply run if they thought they could get away with it, and Leaf are idiots if they don’t know that.

Initially, it all goes well. Their timing is right on the money and it’s only a day after they arrive that the supposed supply team follows unknowingly in their footsteps.

They’ve planted an advance warning signal, but their assumption holds true — the approaching ninja take the easy path through the mountain pass.

“There’s only two of them,” Kagari rasps, and they all settle in carefully, laying genjutsu over the path and over themselves in preparation.

And then the ninja round the bend in the road, leaving the cover of the trees and becoming visible. And recognisable. Instantly, terribly recognisable.

Mubi curses.

“ _What?_ ” Kagari asks, low and alarmed — they do tend to forget that for all his sensing abilities he can’t actually _see._

“Who the hell,” Oboro complains, low and vicious and annoyed, “sends Sharingan no Sasuke and the Shikabane-hime on a _resupply mission_?”

On the path, right in the middle of their _perfect ambush_ , Shikako Nara looks directly at them through all the layers of genjutsu and smirks.


End file.
